A semiconductor light emitting diode that uses a silicon nano dot is operated by injecting carriers into a light emitting layer through an upper doping layer formed on an upper part of the light emitting layer and a current into the light emitting layer through the doping layer from an external electrode.
A conventional light emitting diode that uses a silicon nano dot is manufactured using a conductive electrode such as a thin metal film or an indium tin oxide (ITO) film on the upper doping layer. When the thin metal film is used on the upper doping layer, light emission efficiency is reduced since light emitted from the light emitting layer is absorbed by the thin metal film. Also, when an ITO film is used, the ITO film provides high transparency, but, since it is a thin oxide film, an interface contact between the ITO film and the upper doping layer is unsmooth. Therefore, the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor light emitting diode are reduced resulting in reduction of the light emission efficiency thereof.